Brute Splicer
The Brute Splicer is a new type of Splicer featured in BioShock 2. Brute Splicer's are the result of splicing the leftover dregs of Sports Boost and Armored Shell gene tonics, a cocktail first invented by Leo Hartwig and tested on himself. This type of Splicer seems to have absorbed more ADAM than the average Splicer, as denoted by their abnormal size and musculature, as well as a sickly greenish-brown tinge to their skin. They have much more health and brute force than normal Splicers, and as such are harder to take down. Strategy Cannon Fodder? - Certainly not. These guys are the Splicer equivalent of a Big Daddy, and can soak up entire magazines before falling. However, they're fairly easy to spot, and are the largest targets in the game. Since they're still Splicers, location-based bonuses still apply. Notable Behavior - What a Brute Splicer will do is entirely dependent on how far away they are from the player. If one is at a large distance, it will pick up a nearby object and throw it at the player. If there aren't any objects left or if the player gets at melee-range, they will perform a charge, temporarily disorienting the player. At melee range, Brutes will punch the player, dealing high damage and minor knockback. If the player is at a different elevation to that of the Brute, it will jump up or drop down, catching up instantly with the player. They have quite a predictable movement path, as they will take the shortest route towards the player. Tips and Tricks: *Since location-based damage bonuses still apply to Brutes and that they have the biggest heads in the game, it shouldn't be that hard to headshot them. This will make fights much shorter and potentially less painful. *While a rain of boulders may seem frightening, the player is actually better off fighting Brutes from a distance, since the thrown objects are fairly easy to dodge. *If approaching a Brute Splicer, try to place oneself so that there will be some part of the scenery between oneself and the enemy. This way, it won't be able to charge. *It is impossible to escape from a Brute Splicer, due to their impressive speed and jump power. If attacked by one, immediately start fighting back. *If attacked by other Splicers while fighting a Brute, dispose of them first, as they can drain the player's health in the long run. *Brute Splicers are tough and shooting them at close range is effective, however not as effective as it should be. Close range your drill is your best option, Brutes can't get away from a drill attack especially if your drill is full. Also hit them before they hit you, the drill charge deals great damage to them. (Try Winter Blast before they see.) Recommended Plasmids *Telekinesis will enable the player to catch objects thrown by a Brute and fling them back at it. This protects the player from its ranged attacks and doubles up as a cost-efficient way of damaging the Brute. *Electro Bolt will stun the Splicer. This is particularly useful when it comes to stopping a Brute mid-charge or if the foe gets too close for comfort. *Winter Blast will also stun the Splicer, and for a longer amount of time. However, it will deal no direct damage, and killing a frozen Brute Splicer will shatter it, leaving no loot (unless is level 2 and higher). *Incinerate! is capable of draining a large amount of an enemy's health over time, so it's recommended to ignite a Brute before entering combat proper. *Decoy will temporarily distract the Splicer (as well as any other nearby enemy), leaving it open to attack. This can also be used to lure it away from the player. At higher levels this will also restore large amounts of the player's health, due to Brutes' heavy damage output. *Hypnotize level 1 acts like Enrage and can lead to very entertaining outcomes if there are other enemies around. Not only will this clear the room of any other enemies and partially drain the Brute's health, but it will also leave it open to attack. Hypnotize level 3 will temporarily turn the Brute Splicer into an ally, as seen in this image. Recommended Weapons and Ammunition *Antipersonnel ammo will deal extra damage against this enemy type. *The Drill is actually quite capable of taking on this enemy: not only does it continuously deal a high amount of damage, but the Brute will inevitably end up approaching the player, so it would be best to take advantage of the opportunity. The Daddy Dash will also knock the Splicer back and deal heavy damage, allowing the player to finish it off. *Trap Rivets can be deployed in a linear path between the Brute and Delta, depleting the Splicer's health as it approaches or charges at the player. *All ammo types for the Double-Barreled Shotgun work well against Brutes, although Solid Slugs and Phosphorus Buck work best due to their high damage output and unique abilities. Phosphorus Buck will ignite the Splicer while Solid Slugs will actually knock the Splicer back, stunning him. *All ammunition types for the Spear Gun work well against Brutes: Standard Spears can be used for the headshot bonus (and high damage output), Trap Spears can be placed in the Splicer's path and Rocket Spears can be used to tear out a huge chunk of health from this enemy, not to mention everyone around it. *Proximity Mines for the Launcher can be laid in the Splicer's path and Heat-Seeking RPGs will take a large amount of health from this enemy type, as well as momentarily knock it back. Upgrading the Launcher so that it immunizes the player against its own splash damage makes this a viable choice in close quarters. Recommended Tonics *Damage Research increases the effect of damage bonuses earned through Camera research. *Head Hunter greatly increases headshot damage. Notable Brute Splicers The only somewhat notable Brute Splicer is Leo Hartwig, who attacks Subject Delta at the Fishbowl Diner after he confronts Grace Holloway. Quotes Hypnotized Brute Splicers can be heard muttering various phrases when near the player, including: "Birds just talk too much, you know, but blokes - blokes talk with their eyes." "Best bloke I know, you know dat?" "Nice to have a proper mate at last." "Feel so - what you call it - comfortable witcha." "We can start over here, once we drown our buggers and queers. It'll be real men only." "Practically swimming in sodomy down here - man can barely breathe." When he attacks: "Are you fucking serious?" Trivia *The Brute splicer model is voiced by Rick Wasserman.Rick Wasserman on IMDB *Brutes are the only known splicer to have an Elite form. *All Brutes appear to be male, due to sharing similar models. References es:Brute Splicer Category:Splicers Category:BioShock 2 Enemies